Son of Morpheus Enemy of Olympus
by misterme529
Summary: Andrew Lee son of Morpheus must go on a quest to redeem his father. Set after The Lost Hero but before Son of Neptune. Rated T to be safe. My first work. No flames but I do want some kind of help.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians however main characters are mine.**

**Chapter 1**

Being a demigod sucks. I am Andrew Lee descendant of Robert E. Lee son of Athena. I however am a direct son of Morpheus which at the time is like saying a killed your best friend which was not true because I was living with a mist induced family till I was 14 and the Titan war ended but with Percy Jackson gone Annabeth was in too bad of a mood to design my cabin and I don't know shit about architecture so I couldn't design it so I was stuck in Hermes cabin which sucked. You see as a son of Morpheus I can lull my body in to a super regenerative state which is much better for the body then sleep however I only need to do so for a few minutes a day unlike most people sleeping for 8-12 hours. I am not a morning person this morning was especially bad.

"Andrew," a voice shouted, quickly waking me up. Too bad it was a new camper. Everyone was out the door or widows when someone tried to wake me up, it should have been part of the orientation film, don't wake this guy. I quickly looked up to see who was stupid enough to wake me when I saw her again. Strait jet black hair, cute facial futures that just seemed to work, absolutely no makeup even though she didn't need it, and a pair of glasses to complete the image of the picture perfect girl named May . The once love of my live until she utterly crushed me until she realized I was also a demigod.

15 Redbulls and surprisingly no broken bones or other objects latter me and Precious as she liked to be called where sitting on the pier of the canoe lake talking. "So which cabin are you in?" I asked stupidly as I had just gotten over my morning haze.

"Tyche goddess of luck," she replied obviously annoyed at how I forgot. But hey this was me in the morning.

"Sorry, I guess. You know mornings for me here," I replied.

"You don't have to apologize. We'd be dating if we didn't have to stay here," She answered.

"What is we didn't" I said.

"Didn't what?" She asked clearly confused.

"What is we could go anywhere in the world and all you'd have to do is hold my hand?" I asked sheepishly.

"You learned how to dream travel!"She exclaimed. It was a concept that I had been working on kind of like forming myself out of other people's dreams.

"Do you want to see Paris now or later?"I asked.

"You have teleportation?"She asked

"Yes that is why I wanted to go to..."I paused as I noticed my friends walking towards us."never mind lets go." she looked confused until she saw my friends. Shin Tsai a tall guy who with brown eys and a look like he would steal something he also had a mythical power which was picking locks without even really touching them so this obvious son of Hermes makes sure to go for the widow when someone tries to wake me up. Next to his was Adam Smith a rater average height guy with brown hair brown eyes and well spread out facial features, being one of the few sons of Aphrodite he was constantly going after girls and he would always end up depressed although he was tough, he could wrestle better than most Ares campers and was a great shot whit the AR-15 (yes we use guns).

"Andrew and May siting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"Adam said in a singsong voice.

"Make fun of me again and you get insomnia for a week," I threatened.

"So I'm right?" Asked Adam.

"Hey dude cut them some slack, you can't get a girl and your mother is the love goddess," Shin defended and received a swift fist bump from me and I received a punch in the shoulder from May.

"Guys, I think we should leave," I said.

"You mean go and train or leave camp?" Adam asked.

"He means camp idiot. He figured out how to dream travel,"Shin answered.

"You knew?" May asked.

"Lucky guess," Shin replied. "Any way why don't we just get a quest it would be easier especially now."

"Dude the Olympians still hate me why would I get a quest?" I asked halfheartedly.

"You need to prove you can be trusted," answered some one I didn't want to see. It was the twins who aren't really related. Jinho and Jinbum Chen who somehow are twins with the same mom but very different godly parents. Jinho is the archery loving son of Chronos the god of time not to be confused with Kronos the titan of time who was recently defeated while Jinbum was a son of Aeolus King of the winds and while we can change the direction and speed of the wind he can't fly.

"Oh no it's the minor godllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg gggssssssssssssss," **(A/N it auto spaced the last part so imaging he is just speaking really slowly.) **Adam speech slowed down due to Jinho being made at his comment.

"Jinho let he go," I insisted kinda hoping he wouldn't. How ever he did but he also increased Adam's speed so he ran away almost faster than the eye can see. Shin quickly left after saying good bye. " So it would be four minor godlings on a quest to redeem their parents if I get a quest?" I asked.

"Yes. And Chiron wanted you to go and see the oracle right now which is why we came here strait from the big house so go man go," said Jinbum. and I left. Let me tell you the oracles new cave was a cool place to go how ever if Rachel had taken time out of her school year to give a prophecy it must be a big one so I knew she would be in the slightly creepy big house. I went inside had a pit a small talk with Rachel then it happened. The green snake thing and let me be clear I HATE snakes it went against every fiber of my being to just sit there and not put a sword into Rachel. Then suddenly the mist formed into a very recognizable god, Hades.

"Hello is this thing on?" Asked Hades

"Yes it is honey now ask the hero for help," said a voice that sounded off to the side which was clearly Persephone.

"Fine. Not so valiant hero I call upon you, you know what to hell with this come to the under world with 3 friends who are minor godlings in 7 days to help me kill a giant. You can not refuse this summons so please try and get here in one piece. Oh and avoid flying, Zeus has schizophrenia due to the Romans also worshiping him." **(A/N: I couldn't come up with a rhyming prophecy so I made this scenario)**

The image diapered as fast as it had appeared and I quickly informed Rachel of what happened and then I told Chiron and finally I picked my friends. Since May, Jinho and Jinbum are all minor godlings whose parents betrayed Olympus we were all set.

**A/N: I would right more but I need a time shift and I want feed back. :D**


End file.
